duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: The Village Of Whatchamacallit, Or Something!
The Village Of Whatchamacallit, Or Something! is the 33rd episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot The Fua Castle Express Train which had failed its breaks and have gone on the wrong direction instead of falling from the cliff have finally come to a stop in a forest somewhere. Shobu and Rekuta are both exhausted and starving but they finally hear some voices of someone dueling. When they arrive they see some local kids all dueling. Shobu gets all hyped up again and duel with some of the kids and surprise everyone on how strong he is. Then from from the forest comes out Kabuto Maro. Shobu meets Kabuto Maro and Kabuto Maro straight away asks for Shobu to a duel that they promised after the Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament. Shobu accepts but everyone else also want to see the duel but they all agree they are all tired so Kabuto Maro brings them all to his place and they can all have some food. Kabuto Maro tells Shobu that these local kids that they were the only ones he could have a duel with before coming to the Battle Arena Tournament. Then Kabuto Maro told Shobu he have gotten stronger and said that he hope that Shobu is too. Shobu said yes and told him that they are tired and will like to duel first thing in the morning. During the night Shobu told Rekuta he was feeling bad that he could not tell him of what actually happened and could not turn down the duel either. Rekuta told Shobu don't worry have the duel tomorrow with him then tell him everything later Shobu agreed and went to bed. Next morning Kabuto Maro woke them both up told them to have their lunch and get ready for the duel. Meanwhile, he was packing Shobu and Rekuta's bed suddenly Rekuta's phone rang he took the call not knowing who or what to say. It was Zerobal Holmes he told Kabuto Maro that he is about to duel Shobu and that he will beat him. Kabuto Maro got frustrated and said he will not let anyone beat Shobu before him. He came out into the forest and started the duel. It was Kabuto Maro's first time facing against Cross Gear cards as well. Meanwhile, Shobu and Rekuta were waiting for Kabuto Maro at the lunch table, Rekuta checked his phone and saw the last call was from Zerobal Holmes. He told Shobu and Rekuta that he wants to duel them but their friend was in his way. So come and get your friend out of my way and duel. Shobu and Rekuta started to look for him and got told by a local farmer that he is dueling someone in the opposite direction from where they just came. Then by the time Shobu and Rekuta got there they saw Kabuto Maro on the ground. DM-Charge 33b.JPG DM-Charge 33c.JPG DM-Charge 33d.JPG DM-Charge 33e.JPG DM-Charge 33f.JPG DM-Charge 33g.JPG DM-Charge 33h.JPG DM-Charge 33i.JPG DM-Charge 33j.JPG DM-Charge 33k.JPG Category:Duel Masters Charge